Chance on a New Story
by Jobeth-S
Summary: First meetings are special. It's no different with Regina and Robin. Even if this is their third time. But there is always hope, right? Especially when dead ones are suddenly alive and standing right in front of you. Mild spoilers for season 6 ep 11, but going to be AU after you see the actual ep.


As I said, this short story contains mild spoilers from the promo for season 6 episode 11, but nothing that would give away the storyline of said episode.

Was written for OQ Valentine's Day.

Be aware of the feels!

OQ

It was so similar to their first meeting. Arrows flying toward her, picking at her heart, tearing at hidden wounds.

Their second first meeting if she wants to be precise. But this is really not the time to be precise.

There is no logic in her actions. Consequences were left to have no place in her head, even when it's gotten so empty now. Light and dreamy. With no rational thoughts to attempt at filling it.

She is just floating in a haze of longing.

Letting love rule over all her actions.

Maybe even letting hope start to melt her icecold heart.

Could this really be hope? Or only desperation? What is the difference anyway?

She should ask Snow, she thinks suddenly, looking away from him for the first time since he has appeared.

Since his arrows flew through the air.

But there is no Snow, and they are not in Storybrooke and there shouldn't be any Robin, because…

Because he let his soul get destroyed to save her.

There is suddenly so much pain in her heart at those memories, so crucial and devastating that she wants to scream to at least get some of the anger out.

She doesn't do that though, because at the same time the realisation hits her hard.

The portal is gone.

And Emma?

She moves to look back above her shoulder, because maybe she is gone with the green whirl too.

She should have.

But what if… What if she turns back, ony for a brief glance to check if Emma is still there, and Robin disappears as soon as her eyes leave him? What if she is not able to see him again? What if this is her last chance to see him?

She feels all hot and cold at the same time. She faintly hears her name being called. More than once. It's Emma's voice.

Which means… With a blink she smiles relieved that she hasn't been left behind. But with the next blink what Emmas presence means punches her right in the gut.

And it hurts again. In a different way this time, because it's just occured to her that they have left Henry without a parent, for God knows how long, and they don't even know if they will ever be able to return.

And all because of her… her delusion.

All the while Robin - if that's his name here too - is still standing there, aiming his next arrow at her, and she is not sure she can take it anymore without her heart breaking completely…

At Emma's next call, her voice sounding much stronger and alarmed this time, she turns around mechanically. The sudden shift of her head is enough to spin her vision, making her eyes dance around the all too familiar shore that surrounds them. She finds herself looking down at the many rocks under her shoes, then up to the bright sky.

She can't seem to be able to keep her ballance though on the uneven, stony ground.

And she falls and falls, and she wishes she is falling right back to Storybrooke. Into the waiting arms of Henry.

They aren't Henry's, but there are two pairs of hands reaching toward her.

'Milady?' He says, oh so gently that memories flood her mind as she looks up at him. Memories of wild, flying monkeys, a newfound, crazy sister, a missing year, with so much urelieved sexual tension, so many secrets with his blue eyes always seeing behind them. Seeing into her, like no one ever had before.

'You're injured.' he continues, looking down at her, wearing an all too familiar concerned expression on his face, as the sun is shining through his hair the exact same way it did then, during their very first meeting.

But this time it's not her arm that is in the center of his attention. It's rather his arm, as he rolls up his sleeves for no reason in particular. Or at least she sees no reason to it, if not a habit right before he needs to use his strength, like now, to help her up. Though she can't speculate on it too long.

Because.

Even the lion tattoo is there.

And it looks exacly the same. It's all the same.

But it can't be.

This is not real. _He_ is not real.

He can't be.

His strong arms are not able to pull her up. She feels heavier, so instead of standing up she lets herself fall deeper, into the pit of painful memories.

OQ

When she comes around she finds herself lying on a bed.

A quite small and also a very hard one.

Emma is right next to her, first asking questions, like how she is feeling, then telling her about how Robin has carried her all the way here. Into a small room above a tavern.

Later, when Robin - Emma tells her that he is called the same here - comes to see her he offers his services to help the two of them get home. It's quite surprising, considering he wanted to rob them only a few hours ago.

It makes Emma suspicious, despite having been able to get to know him better during their way to the tavern. She is more worried about Regina though, she can't miss the toll this situation is taking on her. She reasons that staying in contact with this Robin would only cause her more pain. Just seeing him again made her collapse.

Of course Regina reassures her that she is going to be fine, and that they could really use all the help they could get if they wanted to get home, and Robin's help is no worse than others'.

Emma lets her friend decide, but vowes to herself that she is going to keep watching over her.

While they are preparing to leave, Regina more than once catches him looking at her with those searching eyes, the well known gesture making it harder and harder for her to separate the two Robins in her heart.

When they start talking to eachother that's when it gets completely out of any rational control. The warmth Regina feels is pleasantly familiar, and is just so easy to give into it.

Emma just watches them, worried about Regina, but what really shocks her is hearing Regina's offer.

„Are you willing to take a chance on a new story?"

And Emma's heart just breaks for her friend.

„A new story sounds pretty good to me."

OQ

Thank you for reading!

I appreciate if you review!


End file.
